narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruSara
The Couple BoruSara'' (Japanese ボルサラ BoruSara)'' is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha . Their Relationship 'Epilogue' Overhearing Boruto's prank, Sarada grows suspicious of the boy and decides to follow him around. After finding out about Boruto's relationship with his father, Sarada returns back home and is greeted by her mother, Sakura Haruno. Ultimately stating that boys were stupid to her mother, Sakura quickly asks if the situation was about Boruto. Smirking, Sarada then gives a remark that the two were similar though, as they both held a similar relationship with their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring While walking home, Sarada catches Boruto 'playing' with his father and sends him a small greeting. However, upon doing so and noticing what Boruto is trying to do, Sarada helps Boruto extend his 'play-time' with his father despite it being a clone. However this is eventually stopped by Shikadai and his father's coming. Catching Boruto before he goes back into the village after finding out his father had already left, Sarada scurries over and offers to take the bento to Naruto. Despite Boruto finding no need for the delivery, Sarada continues to offer her request. Looking into each other's eyes, Boruto quickly tries to pull away but is pulled in again by Sarada who notes the importance of a bento, especially if it was made by a loved one. Finally deciding to hand it over, Boruto watches Sarada as she begins to leaves. At the academy, Boruto thanks Sarada for delivering the bento to his father but she quickly refuses and thanks him instead, saying because of him, she was able to reach her goal and also find her dream, which is to become Hokage. Although shocked, Boruto brushes it off and comments that her dream is stupid. Boruto: Naruto the Movie While on a mission to capture a wild panda, Boruto and Sarada get into an argument when Sarada insists he is chasing a bear instead of the panda, and Boruto jumps in front of her to thwart her attempts to capture the panda for himself. Boruto notes that Sarada has become popular among the boys since they became Genin, but he still sees her as the same girl he's known all of his life and the only difference he notices is how tall she's gotten. Sarada berates Boruto for being reckless, but he ignores her. Due to being childhood friends and rivals, and that Sarada is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of her. Boruto then gets irritated when Konohamaru states Boruto is likely to lose against Sarada. When they report to Naruto after their mission, Boruto gets into an argument with Naruto and Sarada shows concern for Boruto. She later finds him hanging out with Shikadai and Inojin, and scolds him for not taking his training seriously because the Chunin Exams are coming up and he is keeping her from achieving her dream. When Boruto says he doesn't plan to enter in the Exams, Sarada breaks a table in anger but when Boruto retorts that she better be alone for the rest of her life if she wants to be Hokage or else it will cause trouble to the people around her, Sarada realizes that Boruto is simply angry at his father for spending less time with him. To cheer him up, Sarada suggests that they enter in the Exams to show off their skills and impress Naruto. Boruto shows reluctance at the idea but didn't reject her. He then asks her if her father, Sasuke, will come watch her in the Exams, and Sarada replies she doubts it. When Boruto first meets Sasuke, he notes how much Sasuke reminds him of Sarada. While Boruto was learning the Rasengan from Konohamaru in order to become Sasuke's apprentice, Sarada watched him from afar during his training and expressed worry for him as he struggled with the training. When Sasuke pointed out how small his Rasengan was and Boruto, in anger, threw it into a tree and fled, Sarada approached her father. She defended Boruto by saying Sasuke is being harsh because he doesn't know Boruto, that Boruto never learns anything, and its' a miracle he lasted as long as he did in his training. Then, the tree broke apart and Sasuke saved his daughter from being hit, and Sasuke said he will take Boruto under his wing. Sarada expressed excitement on Boruto's behalf and went to find him to tell him the news. However, she struggled to find him and this made her realize that she knew little about him because they were growing up. As the Chunin Exams commence, Sarada asked Boruto where he had gone while she looked for him, and he refused to tell her. She looks at him in the eyes and is about to say something before Boruto asks her what is it and she says it's nothing while she blushes. Boruto then announces his decision to enter in the Chunin Exams, which makes Sarada happy. In the first round of the Chunin Exams, the participants had to answer a true or false question. Sarada asked Boruto what answer did he think her father would pick. Boruto suggested true, so Sarada picked false because she wants to take a different path than her father. Trusting Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki agree with her. They are led to believe the answered incorrectly when they fall into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada uses a wire attached to her kunai to prevent her team from falling into the ink and, after noticing a second pit with ink, they deduce that those who land in the ink would be disqualified no matter what answer they picked. Boruto feels hopeless in his abilities as he realizes that he would have been disqualified if Sarada had not saved him. Determined to win his father's attention, as well as for the sake of Sarada's dream, Boruto resorts to use a Kote to help him win the rest of the Exams. In the second round, Boruto and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to guard their flag and Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. Sarada showed concern for Boruto when he fought another genin. After winning the round, an excited Sarada hugged Boruto, which embarrassed him. She then got close to his face and comments his eyes are bluer than Naruto's, causing him to blush. Boruto then freaks out when Mitsuki comes between them and Boruto jumps away. Boruto realizes that Sarada has been watching him more than he has of her. As Boruto fought against Shikadai in the third round, Sarada was impressed of Boruto, but she was saddened when Naruto revealed that Boruto used a Kote to cheat in the fight. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki appeared and attacked, Naruto and Sasuke rescued their children and combined their Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo to protect themselves. Sarada became fearful at Momoshiki's monstrous strength and fell to her knees, and Boruto promptly used a shadow clone to protect her, despite his own fear. After Naruto allowed himself to be taken by the enemies and Sasuke organized a rescue mission with Boruto and the other Kage, Sarada asked to go with them but Sasuke refused to let her. Sarada instead stands by to watch Boruto and the others depart to save Naruto. At the end, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki are set on a mission to capture a wild panda terrorizing the village. Sarada asked Boruto if he now wanted to be Hokage and he replied that he still had no interest in being Hokage. He further elaborated that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke who protect the village and Hokage from the shadows. Because Sarada wants to be Hokage, Boruto tells her he supports her dream and that he will protect her no matter what, and Sarada blushes at him. Evidence *Despite showing annoyance towards Boruto at first, Sarada still decided to tag behind him Manga: Chapter 700 *Sarada remarked that although boys were stupid, she stated that Boruto and her were similar. Manga: Chapter 700 *Although Sarada tends to show little to no interest towards Boruto and his actions, the two still have a sense of respect for each otherManga: Chapter 700+1 *Sarada was shown interested in Boruto's rebelliousness towards his father.Manga: Chapter 700 *As stated in the novel, Boruto and Sarada watch over each otherNovel: BorutoMovie *While Boruto feels unsure about his own abilities, he is willing to do anything to excel so that Sarada can get close to her dreamFilm: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada show deep concern and care for each other, despite their constant quarrels.Film: BorutoMovie *Sarada defended Boruto against Sasuke when Boruto thought Sasuke was disappointed in his Rasengan training, and showed excitement for Boruto when Sasuke agreed to train him.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada have a strong bond of trust; Boruto trusts Sarada's judgment while she has faith in his abilities.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto is protective of Sarada and shows little to no concern for his own well-being when she's in danger.Film: BorutoMovie *Boruto and Sarada blush in each other's presenceFilm: BorutoMovie Quotes Sarada to Sakura about Boruto - Chapter 700: *''"Mum, guys are really.. stupid. But you know, I think he and I do have somethings in common.."'' Sarada to Boruto about the bento - Chapter 700+3: *''"And.. a bento, it isn't just for eating is it? A meal prepared for you especially.. by a loved one."'' Sarada to Boruto about delivering the bento to Naruto - Chapter 700+10: *"No, thank you... thanks to that I was able to reach my own goals.. so it's really I who should thank you" Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Stupid Boruto. I am going to be Hokage!"'' Sarada to Boruto about her dream - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"You listen here. Becoming Hokage is my dream...and you're getting in the way of it...Hokage isn't an inherited post."'' Boruto to Sarada about being Hokage - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Ohh, you don't say! It's your call if you want to be Hokage, but you better stay alone your whole life! Because it's gonna cause a lot of problems for anyone around you!"'' Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"Hey, Boruto... Let's show Hokage-sama our amazing sides! In the exams!"'' Sarada to Sasuke about Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"You're as severe as ever, huh, Papa... I'm just going to say one thing because I think you don't know this about Boruto, okay? Boruto really isn't the hard-working type! It's a miracle he kept it up this long! You understand what I mean, right?"'' Sarada to Boruto in the second round of the Chunin Exam - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"We're counting on you, Boruto! In order for us to show our power to the Seventh, we have to pass this round!"'' Sarada to Boruto - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"I was right. You know your eyes are even bluer than the Seventh's..."'' Boruto to Sarada - Boruto: Naruto the Movie: *''"I don't want to be Hokage, but if you become Hokage, I will protect you no matter what. I will be by your side, Sarada."'' Among the Fans As soon as Sarada and Boruto was introduced, the popularity of the ship soared. With the similar relationships between the two fathers and both being the children of both Naruto and Sasuke, this ship has grabbed the interest of many in the Naruto fandom. It is often shipped by NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuKarin and even some SasuNaru fans. Its rivals pairings are BoruMitsu and MitsuSara. External Links References Category:Couples involving Boruto Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:The New Generation Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples